Just Another Day of Winning Sex in a Pokemon Battle
by Lord Vorpial
Summary: An Ace Trainer from Unova decides to battle other trainers in order to win a certain prize from them, but nearly gets more than what she had expected one day. Contains Lemons, Smut, Dark and very Disturbing Themes, Pokemon Hurting Humans and Other Inappropriate Content unsuitable for anyone under the age of 18-21 depending on where you live. So if your a minor, DON't EVEN CLICK!


_**Just Another Day of Winning Lots of Sex**_

**Hello Lord Vorpial again, well this is another One-Shot featuring my OC, Ransia. She is about 5'7, has long Dark Blue hair which is tied up into 4 ponytails with 2 of them longer and braided into hair drills. She has Minty Green eyes and wears a light pink shirt that bares her midsection. On top of that shirt, she also wears a long sleeved, short pink jacket that covers only part of her upper wears very tight Creamy Pink Short-Shorts that hugs her pelvic area very nicely and reach from her waist to her snatch, which feels silky skin smooth to the touch. Last but not least, knee-length light pink socks and pink and white running shoes and vreamy pink fingerless gloves finish her vey sexy outfit. Her personality is that of a flirt to outright being a sleazy pervert to both men and women. Her personality varies from fic to fic depending on the rating. Her age is no less than 14 but can be as high as 27. Once again, her age varies from fic to fic depending on the story context and rating as well as the timeline placement of each fic. Any who I hope you enjoyed my description of Ransia my OC.**

**So yeah, now for the discalimer:I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN POKEMON OR ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, LOCATIONS, SCENARIOS, ETC CREATED AND COPYRIGHTED BY OFFICIAL SOURCES WHOSE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY RIGHTS BELONG TO GAMEFREAK, TPC, TPCi, ETC.**

**This fic may contain graphical scenes such as lemons, limes, smut, sexual depictions and scenarios, violent depictions and scenarios, Dark and Disturbing Imagery and Explicit Themes, Yuri, Hetero, PokemonxHuman and other content unsuitable for those under the legal age which is 18-21 depending on where you live so if that is the case, then please do not read any further. **

**Remember I am still inexperienced and for those who think any less of me for writing another smut story/lemon, please note that I am venting certain frustrations pearsay and will in the future be writing a non-lemony story, so please go easy on me and please by all means give me constructive criticism. Now then, with all this out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this erotic story.**

There was a very dangerous Pokemon Trainer by the name of Ransia. She was lovely, daring, and a real sex demon. She was an Elite Pokemon Trainer who managed to win the Unova League during her second year as a trainer when she was 11. Now five years have passed and now our 16 year old sex pervert had gained a reputation for being one of the most dangerous and feared Pokemon Trainer in all of Unova. Hailing from Black City, the sex capital of Unova, she was always looking for some action whether it was Pokemon Battles, or having Sex with various boys and girls. As if she couldn't be more feared due to her personality, her Pokemon are so dangerous to battle against even for well seasoned veteran trainers and only someone at the level of an elite four could afford to battle her without thier Pokemon getting injured. If that still wasn't enough, her Pokemon have even been said to have been trained by her to sexually please and/or have sex with other boys and girls in various ways. Now all this makes Ransia very scary, doesn't it?

Now as of right now she was just about to finish a 6 on 6 full battle with a trainer named Lucius who had short brown hair neatly combed, brown eyes, was wearing long blue skinny jeans and a green shirt with gray stripes. He was sleek and skinny and was around 5'4. He seemed to be at least 18 while Ransia was 16, so she would definitely score huge sex if she won this battle. Fortunately for her and unfortunate, or fortunate for him depending on whether he likes getting screwed by a late-teen sex pervert or not, she only needed to take out his last pokemon while she still had 5 of her 6 left. Here is how it happened:Lucius led with Liepard while Ransia led with Togekiss. Togekiss defeated his Liepard and Galvantula before switching out with Rainsia's starter Serperior who took out his Carracosta before struggling a bit with Lucius' Amoonguss before being forced to switch out for Chandelure. Then Amoonguss switched out for Braviary who was defeated by her Chandelure who then switched out for Togekiss. Then Amooguss battled Togekiss and lost leaving Lucius down to his last pokemon. His last was his best, which was a Haxorus. Haxorus struggled a bit but managed to defeat Ransia's Togekiss, which then brings us to this point in the match where Ranisa prepares to pop out her final choice to Pokemon to end this battle in a dominating victory for her and an abysmal and embarrassing defeat for Lucius.

"Now my love ready to get owned hard by mwoi, my sweet love?" Ransia asked before calling out her last Pokemon. "Okay Hydreigon, pwn this cutie pie as hard as you can!" she announced while throwing her Poke Ball and popping Hydreigon into the battlefield, who stared tantalizingly at a battle-worn Haxorus. "Any last words before your sex is mine for the taking?" asked Ransia. Lucius fell silent, beads of sweat pouring from his forehead. He was in a truly terrified state and was unable to respond. Never before had he been owned in a Pokemon Battle this hard and now even Haxorus cannot hope to pull a miracle comeback. After a few seconds of silence and watching him cowering and shivering in fear, she decides to end this. "Hydreigon finish this with Dragon Pulse!" ordered Ransia to which Hydreigon fired an dark orange ball of pulsing energy at Haxorus which launched at incredible speed and nailed Haxorus dead on, dealing super-effective damage. However to Ransia's surprise, Haxorus was not only standing but charging at Hydreigon at near unbelievable speed which was impressive considering Haxorus took both a direct ciritical hit Aura Sphere and a powerful direct hit from Hyper Beam from Togekiss prior to this match.

"Alright, lets show her we can't be PUSHED around! Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" ordered Lucius to his Haxorus, initiating his final stand against the Elite Pokemon Trainer. Haxorus charging at unbelievable speed which was impressive considering it had not slowed down since it's battle with Togekiss, proving to be one agile opponent even after taking such lethal punishment. Needless to say Ransia and her Hydreigon were completely caught off-guard with her overconfidence and comfortable with her complete domination and control of the match making her none the wiser to Haxorus' powerful strike which drove it's claw into Hydreigon, sending it backwards over 12 feet from where it was and being driven forcefully into the ground as the power and impact of that attack did some heavy damage due to typing. That however, wasn't enough to take out Ransia's Hydreigon as it got up, a bit seething after being made a fool of like that in front of it's trainer. "No way, it still got up after that, NO WAY!" exclaimed Lucius in pure shock.

"Now time to finish this Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse!" ordered Ransia, confident that this match will end on that command. However as the beam of dark, perverted energy homed in closer on Haxorus, Lucius made his move and gave a command to dodge and counterattack.

"Now dodge and use Brick Break!" Lucius desperately ordered, knowing that Haxorus is running on it's last steam due to the effort it had put in as well as all the damage it had taken. It dodged at the last moment then made a beeline for Hydreigon hoping to knock it out of the match with one final super-effective attack. However, it wasn't as fast as it was during it's last attack though still fast enough to close the gap in a relatively short period of time. However this allowed Ransia to react and allow for an effective counterattack.

"Intercept with Crunch!" ordered Ransia, which allowed Hydreigon to stop the attack as it's smaller heads clamped down on Haxorus' arms skillfully and bound it in aerial suspension.

"NOOO!" yelled Lucius now fearing the worst, rightfully so.

"Now keep it dangling and finish it by using Crunch on it's private parts." ordered Ransia pointing towards Haxorus' crotch. Hydreigon used it's main head to clamp on and chew on Haxorus' private organ really hard which caused so much damage and unimaginable pain as well as made it cum and bleed a little in it's mouth which it lapped up greedily, Haxorus then gave up and passed out and fell to the ground due to pain and damage and was unable to battle. Hydreigon enjoyed doing this to other Dragon-type Pokemon in battle especially to those of the opposite sex. Yes Hydreigon was a female and Haxorus a male respectively. After all Hydreigon did somewhat inherit it's trainers perverted and sadistic personality though many Dark-types were said to have a very sadistic and perverted personality in nature.

"NO HAXORUS!" yelled Lucius as it ran towards it with grave concern for his Pokemon. "Haxorus, are you alright? Please tell me your OK, PLEASE!" he continued with Ransia looking proud of winning this battle the way she did. It did not take long for Haxorus to come to, where it assured it's trainer that it was indeed alright. "Oh thank goodness your OK. Now return, you deserve a long rest." Lucius complimented before returning his fallen Pokemon to it's ball.

"Execellent work Hydreigon, you deserve a reward for helping me get that boy. So wanna join me in sexing him?" asked Ransia to her Hydreigon to which it replied happily "DRRRRAIIGHHH!". "Oh, cutie pie, now for my, no OUR reward for beating you. she cooed while glaring at his crotch. He ended up tensing to which gulped, fearing this consequence of losing to his sex-crazed opponent.

"Umm...okay, you win. You can have me, just please go easy on me." he pleaded with his eyes all goo-goo. Big mistake he just made as Ransia and Hydreigon smiled twistedly at his request before claiming thier sweet prize. Needless to say things aren't going to end on an unscathed note...

...As Ransia finished making the Lucius cum for the umpteenth time by having her Hydreigon use it's Crunch on his dick, masticating and chewing on it softly on it while Ransia gave it blowjobs before clamping on it with her pussy and bouncing up and down on him and getting an orgasm herself in the process before having Hydreigon use Crunch on his dick again to make it cum one last time. The last bit of Lucius cum was bottled before she put on her panties and shorts.

Lucius was nearly passed out from the abusive sex he received from Ransia, unable to utter a single word. He was completely maimed in a sense. Ransia however was satisfied, tasting a bit of his cum on her and giving some to Hydreigon whose three heads lapped up hungrily. "Okay nice work Hydreigon. Thanks for munching his dick with your awesome Crunch attack and helping me have the best sex with him, now return, you deserve a nice rest."said Ransia before taking out Hydreigon's Poke Ball and recalling it. Then she came up to Lucius who was semi-conscious and aware of her face hovering over his face. She then pulled him in a deep kiss for about 5 seconds before breaking it. "The sex, cum, fear and misery was soo delicious and tasty my love. Let's do this again sometime." she cooed sweetly while giggling deviously. Then she left him the while she headed to who knows where in Unova. One thing is for sure, she enjoyed every minute of it.

It became nightfall shortly after she beat and had sex with Lucius. She was about to set up camp at an obscure location in the forest but she caught sight of a very beautiful girl who had short light black hair tied up in a single bun. She seemed to be at a height of 5'5 and seemed to be the same age as Ransia. She had light brown eyes and was wearing a shirt underneath a red jacket which covered her upper body, which was zipped up and came to her waist. She wore light black short-shorts which showed her vagina quite well as it was the object of Ransia's sudden desire. She wore knee-length light-black socks and red shoes as well as bluish-black gloves. As soon as Ransia got close to gaze at her sexy form, the girl in question caught her staring but did not make it apparent as she began staring at Ransia's vagina which was shown quite well due to her creamy pink short-shorts. Ransia did not catch her staring pervertedly at her as she was already engrossed in her vagina and the short-shorts tantalizingly covering it. Soon they both hypnotically came closer to each other before forcefully groping each other's vagina hard, squeezing them hard and seeing if they can get each other more wetter down there than the other, essentially a testing each other in a test of fear, willpower, nerves and anxiety, to see which girl can get the other much wetter down there by groping thier respective vaginas. Soon enough they both were just about equally wet down there. They were however, sopping wet to the point that thier short-shorts were leaking love juices completely through their panties and leaking profusely from them to the ground which combined to form a small puddle on the ground they stood on. After all was done, they had only one thing to say to each other afterwards.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle for the right to have your vagina in promiscuous sex!" they both strangely somehow said word for word at the same time as if mirroring one another's actions. Only now did they both know that the other desired them for sex and wanted to win it in battle. Only then was this revealation was shocking to both considering the fact that Ransia rarely if ever, runs into a lesbian Pokemon Trainer.

After a few akward minutes of silence, Ransia spoke up. "Oooh it has been a while since someone battled me for rights to my vagina, though I must confess thatI wish to battle you for rights to your vagina. So my cute lustuous girl, what is you name?" asked Ransia.

"My name is Reena and I would welcome that. I hope your a tough opponent who can give me a very goood and 'arousing' battle. After all, I wouldn't mind losing to and having my vagina licked, kissed, and fucked by a very dangerous female trainer. Are you that trainer, sweetie?" introduced the girl now known as Reena. From the way she dressed, she seemed like a foreign Ace Trainer. Ransia could tell, being an Ace Trainer herself.

"Likewise my love, the name is Ransia. I really hope you give me an arousing battle. If that is the case then I don't mind giving you my vagina to do whatever you please with it if you beat me, heck I'll even enjoy receiving it 100%. To think losing to a naughty and dangerous Pokemon Trainer could be so much fun. Especially if that trainer is as naughty, pervy, and as dangerous as myself." introduced and explained Ransia.

"So how many Pokemon do we use, my darling?" asked Reena, cooing and flirting with her opponent while doing so.

"How about three Pokemon per trainer my love." replied Ransia with a flirt and flourish. She said three considering at least four of her Pokemon have been to some degree, worn out in her last battle. None were more worn out than Hydreigon though but they all had a decent rest since then so who knows.

"Ok three Pokemon it is. A Pokemon Battle followed by hot, raunchy, naughty, pervy sex. Alright let's get this started my darling." said Reena exictedly knowing that wonderfully sexual bliss awaited her in the form of Ransia, one way or another depending on the outcome of this battle.

They both took their respective places in each sides of the makeshift battlefield after finding a wide open range within the forest to conduct thier battle. With one goal in mind for each competitor in this bout, to win this battle and the earn the right to have their opponent's sex to do with as they pleased. The two girl trainers seemed equally excited by the prospect of their vagina being enjoyed by the other trainer as they were excited at the prospect of enjoying the other trainer's vagina. Needless to say this was a battle of mutual lust and desire between two very elite and sexually perverted Pokemon Trainers.

"Alright I'll start." said Reena before pulling out a Poke Ball and tossing it to pop out her first Pokemon of the battle. "Starmie, claim your victim!" she announced while releasing her first Pokemon in this battle. Out popped a purple starfish with a red gem at the middle of it's body. A powerful Water/Psychic-Type, it was sure to make Ransia a bit wet down there just by looking at it and telling that it was well trained and a dangerous opponent in it's own right. Luckily for Ransia, she had a perfect counter though it was recently worn out in a battle earlier today. It was a risk but she decided to take it.

"Oohhh, very dangerous." said Ransia, feeling damp once again down there at the pop of Reena Poke Ball and seeing it. "Now Hydreigon, pwn her hard!" Ransia called, popping her Hydreigon out of it's ball and revealing her menacing form in front of Reena, making her vagina wet with fear at the sight of it. She knew that if she lost, Ransia could have this beast teeth on her vagina for her viewing pleasure. Imagining blood seeping from the bite and chew marks in her vagina trickling down to Ransia's mouth as she licked it clean of cum and blood strangely aroused Reena as much as it terrified her, which was very much so.

As Reena broke out of her nightmarish fantasy which she hoped would happen to her if she lost, she decided to take the initiative in this battle. "Ok Starmie, let's start of with Signal Beam." ordered Reena.

"Dodge it then use Dark Pulse." ordered Ransia. After dodging a potentially super-effective attack, Hydreigon fired it's own beam of dark, pervy energy. The harshness to the attack can be synonomous with Ransia's desire for Reena's pussy.

"Dodge it and keep your distance." ordered Reena. Starmie jumped back further, avoiding the potentially disastrous attack. Then the two exchanged some mid-battle banter, "So it's just as I thought, Hydreigon is a Dark-type after all. Good thing our Signal Beam takes care of them very nicely." said Reena.

"Yeah, that was brilliant of you indeed. You are a very great trainer who knows the ins and outs of Advanced Pokemon Battling very thoroughly. I can tell your just as strong and sexually ambitious as I am. This will be a very fun endeavor indeed." said Ransia exictedly

"May the best trainer win and may the losing trainer receive sexual pleasure beyond thier wildest dreams. Now lets continue this lust filled battle" replied Reena.

"Indeed, for this battle will make us that much closer to each other and provide a very lustuous bonding experience for the both of us," Ransia replied. "Now Hydreigon use Dark Pulse back to back." commanded Ransia as she finished the banter. While Hydreigon charged up energy for back to back Dark Pulses.

"Use Signal Beam now my dear Starmie." ordered Reena, which connected as Hydreigon focused on launching it's Dark Pulse. What can I say, Starmie is faster at moving and attacking. Hydreigon took a critical hit whichwas also super effective. However it stood or rather floated above it's ground moving merely a foot or two from the force of that multi colored beam of radiant energy.

After Hydreigon recovered from that hit, sustaining very high damage while doing so. Ransia decided to counterattack. "Now use Dark Pulse and keep it on the offensive." ordered Ransia as Hydreigon never lost it's focus during being nailed with Signal Beam and was able to launch back to back Dark Pulses. Many were dodged before one hit Starmie. It was not a critical hit, but was powerful and super-effective enough to send it skidding a few feet.

"Wow, impressive ferocity, but it will take more than that to take down my dearest Starmie. Now Starmie use Thunder Wave." ordered Reena hoping to turn the tides and draw first blood in this battle.

However Ransia saw that and ordered her next move. "Hydreigon dodge it and use Crunch.". As Hydreigon dodged the static beam of electricity, it rushed foward and quickly closed in on Starmie and clamped on it's gem which scored a critical super-effective hit. This attack was just enough to knock Starmie out, leaving Reena with two Pokemon remaining.

"One down and two more to go my love." said Ransia, ecstatic at being one step closer to Reena's vagina. "Now what will be your next Pokemon my dearest love, Reena? Ransia asked.

"I see, looks like we must step up our game. Starmie, you deserve a good rest. Return for now. Now Nidoqueen, claim your victim." Reena announced as she popped out Nidoqueen, revealing her second Pokemon in this battle. "Okay start off with Brick Break." ordered Reena.

"Stand your ground and take the hit Hydreigon." Ransia ordered. Hydreigon took the full force of the attack taking some damage before Ransia made a quick reaction move. "Now clamp on it with crunch to suspend it in mid-air, then use Dragon Pulse on it clitoris." she ordered. As soon as Nidoqueen's attack had already connected with Hydreigon, it reacted upon hearing that command quickly and seized her opponent with Crunch, but not without taking quite a bit of damage, even for this particular Hydreigon who was very tanky due to the fact Nidoqueen's ability was Rivalry which caused more damage against those of the same gender. And while dangerous somewhat on offense, had to rely on dirty attacks aimed at the opponent's sex to get the most mileage for causing damage. Ransia definitely specialized in dirty critical hits where she would target the private parts of her opponents whenever possible which was a fitting battle style matching her perverted and sadistic nature and naughty personality.

Nidoqueen was suspended and helpless, allowing Hydreigon to fire a Dragon Pulse to it's clitoris. The blast caused an explosion centered around it's clitoris which greatly damaged and throbbing to the point where it swelled massively due to injury and pain. Stunned and disoriented from the pain, Ransia ever the opportunist, took advantage of Reena's predicament once again. "Now use Dark Pulse on it's clit and make it hurt." ordered Ransia. To which a straight and powerful Dark Pulse filled with the naughty, sadistic thoughts of Hydreigon and it's trainer connected with the enlarged clitoris of Nidoqueen. It could feel unimaginable pain and the lust Ransia had for it's trainer's vagina as well as Hydreigon's sadistic wish to hurt it's own. This was all to much abuse for Nidoqueen but she still got up, not wanting to let her trainer down.

"Get up Nidoqueen, you can do it!" Reena called out to which it struggled, but eventually managed to get up. "Great now use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Reena hoping to turn the tide of battle on a miracle. If she didn't already know it, she would soon know that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. Nidoqueen launched many venomous projectiles which connected with Hydreigon as it tried to evade which it only could do before getting nailed by it sooner or later. Hydreigon then suddenly was enveloped in a venomous aura which signified the fact it was now poisoned and now having a limited time to continue this battle.

Nidoqueen was worn out, battered and abused and could hardly moved. Reena now knew it could not dodge the next attack no matter what so she waited for the perfect opportunity.

"Now use Crunch on her clitoris one last time." ordered Ransia hoping to end this bout as quickly as possible.

"Now use Sludge Bomb to stop it in it's tracks!" ordered Reena who now sensed a perfect opportunity to counterattack. Though Hydreigon took the projectiles head on, taking damage in the process, it did not slow down or lose it's focus. Soon enough, Nidoqueen clitoris was clamped and then chewed on for about 10 seconds before the poison kicked in, dealing poison damage to Hydreigon and causing it to let go of the chew toy that was Nidoqueen's clitoris. Nidoqueen's clitoris was now leaking blood profusely before it passed out if not to pain and injury, to shock from blood loss. Nidoqueen was tough though and wouldn't lose too much blood so it was going to be ok. "Return Nidoqueen, you did great and don not worry my dear, I will take you to the Pokemon Center as soon as I can." assured Reena.

"So your down to one left my love. What will you do?" cooed Ransia, who could now see that Reena was reeling and her vagina sopping wet and horny, especially after witnessing what Ransia could do in a Pokemon Battle to get the sex she so desperately craves fro her. Her short shorts were now soaked to the brim and whenever this sexual arousal happened during battle to these types of trainers, it meant they were being Embarrassed, owned, and beaten so badly, their vagina needed immediate sexual release from the trainer that embarrassed them.

"One left, now this is what I live for, I can't remember when I showed legitimate fear and arousal in my expressions, and down there in my vagina. All I know is I love this feeling, the feeling of being owned by someone who wants to lick, kiss, and maybe even hurt my vagina for her sick, perverted pleasures. Now after claiming many of my victims like this, both male and female, I finally understand what it is like being the victim who gets the sexual pleasure of losing to a dangerous and sexually ambitious trainer such as yourself. However, I won't go down without a fight, I will make you WORK for my vagina." explained Reena before she sent out her last Pokemon. "Now Tangrowth, claim your victim." she announced as she threw her Poke Ball containing her last Pokemon, her Tangrowth. It appeared on the field writhing it's vines. "Now Tangrowth are you ready to give it your all?" to which Tangrowth replied "Tang-Tang-Gro-Tangrow!"

"Now Hydreigon, use Flamethrower." ordered Ransia by launching a powerfully dangerous stream of fire which Ransia imagined could burn a woman's clitoris to the point were it would cause irrepairable nerve damage and burn her labia making it pop, and the inner walls which would blister for the rest of her victim's life. Ransia wasn't sure if she wanted to injure her vagina for her sick twisted pleasure or give it the fucking of a lifetime. However before it reached Tangrowth it dodged at the last second and allowed itself to make it's next move at it's trainers command.

"Now use Power Whip on it's lower regions." Reena ordered pointing at Hydreigon's lower area, hoping it's private parts would get a good whipping. Lucky the vine was long and fast enough to connect with it but no critical hit and it was not-effective to boot. Hydreigon however did fall from the impact of that harsh attack and struggled to get up before the poison from earlier sealed the deal and made Hydreigon unable to battle.

"Return Hydreigon, you were excellent as always." Ransia complimented before returning it to it's ball. "Now for my most dangerous Pokemon to win me your sweet vagina." Ransia said while holding the Poke Ball containing the Pokemon who would more than likely finish this battle, if only for the possiblity it could be just as strong if not stronger than her Hydreigon. "Now Lucario, pwn her hard!" she announced while popping her Poke Ball open and releasing her Lucario. Now use Aura Sphere!" ordered Ransia. Lucario formed a modest-sized ball of aura before launching it. Being an unavoidable projectile, it connected with Tangrowth causing an explosion and some real damage to it.

"Now Tangrowth, use Giga Drain!" ordered Reena. Tangrowth quickly wrapped it's vines on Lucario while then sucking the nutrients out of it's body, damaging it somewhat and healing some othe the damage it took from Aura Sphere. "Now Power Whip it while it's helpless." ordered Reena to which it whiplashed a vine under hitting Lucario square in the crotch damaging it with a critical hit, though of course these attacks were somewhat ineffective against a Steel-type Lucario.

"Now use Dark Pulse Lucario point blank." ordered Ransia which connected to Tangrowth causing it to flinch in fear of Ransia's perverted thoughts and desires for it's trainer's vagina. Being that Lucario is using it's trainer's lustous emotion of desire for it's opponent's trainer's vagina against said opponent made it an effective strategy to activate Dark Pulse's secondary flinch effect, all using the power of Aura to do so.

"Now while it is stunned use Drain Punch down low." ordered Ransia while pointing to Tangrowth's crotch. Lucario charged it's fist with a dangerous vacuumed energy which it then used to punch Tangrowth hard, causing it to double over from the successful Low Blow which thanks to dealing critical damage nearly healed all of Lucario's damage taken.

"Noo! Please, you can do it Tangrowth, use Stun Spore." Reena desperately called. However with all the damage it took, it looked like it only needed one more hard low blow to go down.

As Tangrowth tried to paralyze Lucario with Stun Spore, Ransia gave her final order. "Now finish this with another hard Low Blow, this time using Low Kick!" ordered Ransia. The dangerous wind up punt to the penis of Tangrowth connected before Stun Spore's effect could fully sink in considering Lucario was always close to it in proximity when it bound Lucario with Giga Drain, which proved to be Reena's undoing in this battle. Tangrowth doubled over before collapsing due to unimaginable pain it felt due to the kick and punch to the penis by Ransia and her Lucario, rendering Reena's final Pokemon unable to battle.

"Reena stood there, shocked, aroused, in fear, Embarrassed, and dominated by Ransia. This loss caused Reena to subconsciously orgasm which could be heard with a loud popping sound from where Ransia was standing, followed by the loud sound of what appeared to be a rushing continous gush of water. It was in fact her pussy juices overflowing absurdly. through her panties which were already damp, soaked and wet to begin with and now her short-shorts were completely doused in sweet pussy juice as it leaked so hard, the rushing geyser of sweet vagina cum completely penetrated the short-shorts and leaked about 10 more gallons of creamy pussy juice during the rest of her orgasm which rode out for 10 minutes overall. In short this loss became so arousing for Reena, it was able to provide immediate sexual relief to her vagina, in which the stigma and embarrassment caused her to orgasm automatically in which she rode out in pure bliss. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reena cried out while riding the last of her orgasm while her lower body at this point convulsed violently with her knees getting weaker to where she could barely stand, with her vagina convulsing violently from start to finsh of her wonderfully blissful orgasm. After her orgasm she fell on her knees in a spread position were more of her cum was continuously leaking from it and into the massive puddle of creamy orgasm, which reached the still unconscious Tangrowth, covering him in it's trainer's arousal. She rested of her orgasm which would take about 15 minutes to recover from. Ransia waited for Reena to recover from her orgasm as she glared at the wonderful object of her lust as it continued to lead it's creamy goodness. All the while quivering and convulsing slightly in the short-shorts which showed the outline of it's open slit very well as it was damp and soaked along with the short-shorts.

"Lucario, good work on making her cum for me like that, thank you." Ransia said to which Lucario nodded, being more than obliged to see it's trainer happy at what happened to the girl she beat and glad he was able to facilitate this wonderful event for it's trainer's sick pleasure. "Now return, you deserve a rest." she said before taking out Lucario's Poke Ball and recalling it.

After about 15 minutes passed, Reena finally recovered from her blissfully orgasmic defeat which ended up all over the floor. She came(pun intended) to, slowly but surely. "T-T-Tang-Tangrr...owth...r-r-return." she managed to utter before slowly bring her Poke Ball to recall her Tangrowth who by now was resting.

"So you finally managed to wake up my love." said Ransia while scooping Reena's creamy pussy juice of the floor and licking it, consuming as much as she could. "I must say, this was the sweetest victory in a Pokemon Battle I have ever tasted, my love. Your defeat at my hands was enjoyable yes? After all your sweet loss is all on the floor." said Ransia pointing down to where she was lying.

"Oh...OH MY...what happened?!" gasped Reena in shock, seeing her orgasm of total defeat on the floor for the first time. "Oh my...I must have lost to you so badly, I ended up enjoying it more than being distraught by it." Reena said while giggling sheepishly, as if to be Embarrassed to have had this orgasm illicited by her opponent who watched the whole thing and even went out of her way to consume copious amounts afterwards. "Ok...so I lost, but thanks to this loss I enjoyed this battle so very much, much more than I would have."

"Glad to be of service to your sexual release. I know you had your sights on my vagina, but maybe next time. Heck, I would love to have an orgasm like that when you end up beating me like I did you today." said Ransia who was ecstatic and maybe a bit jealous of Reena right now.

"Yeah...I guess, but a deal is a deal. I'm your to do with as you please, my dear Ransia." said Reena.

"So before we start, wanna help me lap all this creamy orgasm of the ground?" asked Ransia.

"Hmm...okay! Sure I'll lap up my juices with you." Reena said while giggling. She stood up and then it was made apparent that she was still leaking creamy goodness through her short-shorts. "Ehehehe..." she said.

Reena sent out her Lickilicky to help her consume her creamy goodness on the ground while Ransia took of Reena's short-shorts and panties leaving her juices flowing through the ground profusely still. Ransia then licked up her vagina hungrily, lapping up all the leaking pussy juice until Reena orgasmed the restof it out of her vagina. Soon enough Lickilicky lapped all but a remaining puddle which Ransia lapped up and Reena recovered from her orgasm, no longer leaking creamy arousal from her vagina.

Soon Reena took her red jacket, shirt and bra off leaving her completely naked in from of her sexual conquerer. Ransia then admired her beautiful naked form and decided to go to work. It was 2 hours over midnight, with the full moon shimmering on Reena's form, making it gleam in the moonlight. "So are you ready for me to enjoy you, and your vagina my love?" asked Ransia.

"Sure, let's get to it." said Reena as she lie on the floor with her ample B-cup breasts swaying in the cold air, nipples hardening. She spread her legs to reveal the sweet prize Ransia had rightfully won in a Pokemon Battle.

"Now before I claim you, is there a request you want from me regarding my treatment of your breasts and vagina?" asked Ransia to her Reena. She would not expect what she would request from her.

"I want to feel the pain my pokemon felt, right here in my breasts and vagina." requested Reena. "I hope your can hurt them for me as hard as your hurt my Pokemon in our battle, PLEEAASEE!." she continued.

"Ok sure, should I use the same Pokemon I used to beat you?" asked Ransia while cooing flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just use the same attacks you used to beat my Pokemon, okay?" requested Reena further.

"You bet. Now Hydreigon and Lucario..." called Ransia while holding the two Poke Balls containing them. Ransia held each ball to each of her boobs getting the more perkier and hornier. Then she held them to her vagina and completely pressed each ball against her slit and clitoris, eliciting a moan and shiver from her Reena. "Alright, come out and have my sadistic way with her boobs and vagina." ordered Ransia while popping open the Poke Balls, revealing them. She then ordered Hydreigon to use Crunch on her left tit and Lucario to use Drain Punch on her right tit while she herself continued to lick at her vagina with pure lust, lapping all the creamy juices produced by the tit maiming and pussy licking.

"AHHH...MY BREASTS! IT HURTS, IT HURRRTS!" yelled Reena in both pain and pleasure. This torturing continued for five minutes with Reena whipering and moaning in blissfully pleasurable pain.

"Now Lucario and Hydreigon, switch breasts and continue the tourture, focus those attacks on her hard nipples." ordered Ransia. Lucario was busy repeatedly punching her mound as hard as it could with a fist that made a sucking noise with each punch connecting to her mound as it felt like it was being sucked by a wet vacuum. Hydreigon was using all three heads to crunch and chew on her other soft mound on all sides, causing it to bleed quite a bit, but for Reena it was all worth it. The searing pain inflicted on her breasts gave her unimaginably masochistic pleasure. They then switched up and the bleeding chewed up breast was now being Drain Punched by Lucario and the bruised, battered and syphoned mound was being chewed up by Hydreigon's Crunch. This time they focused thier attacks specifically on the nipple of each breast. Hydreigon made the nipple it was chewing on bleed which caused Reena to cry tears of pain, but enjoying the pleasure it brought. Lucario was Drain Punching her other nipple which felt like someone was hugrily sucking on it as it was being punched hard. All the while Ransia was enjoying Reena's creamy vagina and licking it, causing her a few more orgasms.

"AHHH, YESSSS! HURT IT KEEP HURTING MY BREASTS DON"T STOP!" screamed Reena at the top of her lungs in pain and pleasure, compeletely driven mad with pleasure right now.

"As you wish my dear sweet Reena." said Ransia who paused licking it as she said it. Then Ransia kissed Reena's sweet vagina lips with her own mouth lips, giving it a hot deep kiss and french kissing her creamy inner walls. Hydreigon and Lucario continued to maim her breast until it orgasmed milk all over wildly which the Pokemon lapped up. Noticing this Lucario directed the milking breast it tortured and decided to spray Ransia with her victim's breast milk. Ransia broke the passionate kiss to Reena's vagina to lap up the breast milk spraying towards her. After Ransia wasdone lapping her breast milk, she then returned to passionately kissing Reena's wonderfully wet, horny, and creamy vagina. The Pokemon were done with her bleeding and bruised breasts and instead opted to watch thier trainer have her way with her victim's vagina.

"Ohhh...Ohhhhhhhh...OHHHHHHHH YESSSSS!" screamed Reena in pleasure as her vagina was being deeply kissed by her loving tormentor, Ransia. It soon came to a head as with Ransia's wet lips gently carresing and sucking on Reena's labia, and her tongue skillfully lapping all the creamy juice in her inner walls, licking them hungrily and lathering her icky saliva all over those inner walls and her clitoris, Reena soon climaxed and spilled creamy goodness all over Ransia's mouth as she continued to passionately kiss her lovely victim's vagina throughout her orgasm. "AHHHHHHH...YESSSSSSSS!" Reena screamed as she orgasmed, now driven insane by the wonderfully blissful deep tongue kiss Ransia gave her vagina.

After Reena completely rode out her orgasm, convusing violently against Ransia's lips and tongue while spilling her creamy juices inside the mouth of her vagina's lover as Reena pressed her vagina lips as hard as she could to Ransia's mouth. Ransia soon broke the deep kiss to Reena's vagina as she stopped leaking down there. But Ransia was far from done. "Now Hydreigon, use Crunch on her vagina and clit and make it hurt and bleed. And Lucario, play with her bloody boobs and nipples gently while I make out with her." ordered Ransia. Soon Hydreigon clamped its two smaller heads on Reena's labia, each chewing on one vagina lip while Hydreigon's main head chewed on Reena's clitoris. Lucario was lightly pinching her nipples while licking, kissing, and sucking on her soft fleshy mound. Ransia then gave Reena a deep kiss to her mouth this time, letting her tastle some of her juices in Ransia's mouth as they tongue kissed inside their lips while they locked wetly.

Many moans and screams came from Reena, very loud but muffled due to the kiss. Reena's vagina was bleeding and her labia was all but chewed up by Hydreigon's Crunch while it still chewed Reena's now enlarged, swollen and bleeding clitoris. The other two heads moved inside her love hole to chew and tear it up as well using Crunch on her inner walls. Lucario was sucking on one nipple and softly fondling it while harshly fondling the other with it's free hand before switching up breasts. Ransia was still deep kissing Reena, hoping to add a little more pleasure to her searing pain she felt on her sex nerves down enough Reena started to have an orgasm, but it was a creamy orgasm like normal. It was a bloody orgasm where copious amounts of creamy goo and blood spilled profusely from her vagina, causing Reena to convulse violently and painfully. Noticing Reena and Lucario stopped what they were doing and watched Hydreigon still chewing on her sweet tasting vagina as it continued to leak a creamy mix of blood and cum.

"Ohh...Ohhhh...OHHHH...OHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH...EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reena screamed in sheer pain and pleasure losing copious amounts of blood and cum while her vagina convulsed raggedly as if suffering unimaginable torture. The blood loss and pain were enough to make Reena pass out as she still rode her bloody orgasm. Ransia then licked the blood and cum from her vagina and clitoris which made Reena whimper with each lick, her vagina and clitoris possibly damaged beyond repair. Her clit seemed to be popped like a deflated ballon as it was massively engorged with blood, causing her major blood loss. Her Vagina completely chewed and torn aprart at the labia and inner walls. Her boobs were also damaged especially her right nipple and her left breast.

Soon after Ransia cleaned Reena with her tongue, she recalled her two Pokemon and complimented them on a job well done. Ransia didn't feel too sorry for what she did to Reena, in fact she enjoyed every second of it. She however did take care of Reena's harsh wounds to her vagina, clit and breasts. She couldn't completely heal the injuries she inflicted on Reena, but she did her best. She then she up her campsite on the location where she did Reena. Ransia then took Reena, her clothes and her belongings as well as her own into her tent. Inside her tent she laid the unconscious and naked Reena on top of the sleeping bag whose many scars and injuries to her sex were visible. Ransia then lied on top of Reena's naked form after she took off all her clothes, leaving her in nothing but bra and panties. Ransia then fell asleep, not intending to leave Reena anytime soon, considering she could be her soul mate. Ransia drifted off to sleep nuzzling her head against Reena's breasts which she used as a pillow, while her only real pillow was currently used by Reena. She instictively fingered her Reena's vagina. She dreamt about Reena and doing things to her. Little did Ransia know, was that Reena was having wonder nightmares, if you could call it that where Ransia was doing many pervy, nuaghty, and sadistic things to her. It was almost if they were having the same dream. Wierd, isn't it? Perhaps but the night would move foward towards a new day for the two sex-crazed rivals.

Soon enough the sun had risen. Yet took until 1 PM in the afternoon before one of the two woke up. Reena awoke to a half-naked girl lying on top of her fully naked form. Her heart skipped a beat before she realized that the girl was Ransia who managed to win her sex and made her pass out due to her request of having Ransia use her Pokemon to hurt and injure her vagina and boobs during sex. She found Ransia suckling on one of her nipples while resting her head on the other bosom. She felt wet immediately as soon as she woke up but did not know why exactly until she felt something writhe inside her vagina. It was three of Ransia's fingers subconsciously fingering her vagina. Reena blushed heavily knowing that Ransia must have had the same wet dream as her or something to that nature. She decided to lay there and take the pleasuring as for now, she considered her body to belong to Ransia, both mutually and sexually owned by her. She had no problem of being Ransia's personal sex toy until the day that Reena herself could dominate Ransia in the same way she did her last night.

Soon Ransia stopped suckling on Reena's breast before she woke up and the first thing she saw as soon as she did was Reena's face showing pure ecstasy. She then slowly halted her fingers inside Reena vagina, slowly but surely as she realized why her face was redder than a Tamato Berry. Ransia must have pleasured Reena all night while they both slept. Ransia then retreated her fingers from Reena's leaky vagina whose creamy cum soaked the sleeping bags. "Uhhhh...oops...sorry...hehehehe..." apologized Ransia sheepishly.

"No it's ok, I rather enjoyed it for the thirty-plus minutes your were doing it to me when I woke up. I need a small release though, so can you please help me? asked Reena very cutely.

"Sure, I'll help you, sweetie." Ransia said while giggling. She lapped up her creamy vagina till it orgasmed, taking in all the cum and not letting a single drop escape. Ransia then cleaned the cum on sleeping bag with her tongue.

"Okay now that that's done, lets freshen up, oh and I tried to heal your wounds that I inflicted down their but I could only do so much. Sorry for being so rough on you my sweet." apologized Ransia.

"It's ok, I wanted it and you deserve to inflict those injuries for your sadistic pleasure. Besides I really enjoyed it all and of course the pain and injury to my vagina gives me continuous throbbing sexual pleasure down there that will never end for about 2 months. Look how it is throbbing painfully giving me euphoric pleasure that won't end anytime soon." explain Reena pointing down to her vagina.

As Ransia took a closer look, she saw it throbbing and convulsing quite a bit, but not as violently as last night. "Ooooohh! Your right, That is sexual pleasure to feel for the ages." exclaimed Ransia in awe and pride of her sadistic work being noted by her victim. Ransia then asked "Okay, so do you have extra pairs of short-shorts and panties?". She then said "I need a new pair of panties and short-shorts as well."

"Yeah plenty, do you need a pair? I know your creamy pink pussy shorts were soaked. I think bluish-black isn't your color though." Reena quipped.

"No just making sure you have some. I know I have a couple spares of my signature short-shorts and some panties as well." added Ransia.

"Okay, lets put on some new clothes okay. And Ransia, your wet and damp down there," cooed Reena in a sing song fashion while pointing to Ransia's damp panties.

"Ehehehehehehe..." laughed Ransia, sheepishly while blushing a little before she took of her bra and panties and stood naked next to Reena who was already naked.

They both stared at each other in the same way they did when they first met but they were looking at each others vagina. Reena was suddenly reminded of her lust for Ransia's vagina and she would vow that it would one day belong to her the same way her vagina currently belonged to Ransia. They both then got dressed in their normal attire and then picked up thier belongings before clearing thier campsite and then decided to leave but not without first having brunch. They released all thier Pokemon to feed them. Reena's Pokemon were Nidoqueen, who recovered from her injuries in yesterday's battle, Tangrowth, Starmie, Rapidash, Lickilicky, and Tyranitar. Ransia's Pokemon were Togekiss, Lucario, Serperior, Milotic, Chandelure, and Hydreigon. They ate their respective trainer's brand of Pokemon Food while the two girls had nice, juicy berry sandwiches prepared by Ransia herself. The two girls were having small talk and general conversation with each other while eating.

"Mmmhmm...this sandwich is amazingly delicious, like your vagina." complimented Reena

"You mean your vagina, right my love?" replied Ransia, joking and teasing Reena in which she blushed.

"So Reena darling, which region are you from? After all you can't possibly be from Unova like me." asked Ransia.

"You got good observation skills my dear Ransia. See, I am indeed not from Unova, for I am from Johto." replied Reena.

"Oh my Johto, nice place isn't it? I heard the climate is like our vaginas, damp and wet. Is that true?" aksed Ransia.

"Yes it is, it feels very good over there and there is an abundance of Bug-Type Pokemon. When they crawl on you, you feel so relaxed and serene." replied Reena.

"So that is a nice looking Tyranitar you got. Where did you get it?" asked Ransia intrigued at such an obviously dangerous creature that easily rivals her own.

"I got it in Mount Silver as a Larvitar during my trek from Blackthorn City to the Pokemon Leauge. We trained extra hard and battled many trainers to prepare for the league conference. It evolved into Pupitar and then together along with the rest of my Pokemon, won the Silver Conference Tournament." replied Reena.

"Wow really? What a coincidence, me and my Pokemon won the Vertress Conference Tournament." exclaimed Ransia.

"Wow amazing, though if you could dominate mwoi, you definitely are capable of winning a Pokemon League Conference Tournament." added Reena. Who knew we would have so much in common." she further added.

"Yeah, were both sex perverts, elite ace trainers, and we both won our league conference tournaments, not to mention were probably the most dangerous trainers in our respective regions. Is that about right?" replied Ransia.

"Uhuh, of course my love. We are two peas in a pod. Now there is something I have been meaning to ask you since our battle yesterday." said Reena

"Yeah of course, fire away my love. What is it you wish to ask me?" asked Ransia who was all ears for Reena.

"Will you please use me as your personal sexual plaything and own my body? What I am saying is if you could give me love every time you beat me and treat my body and sex with love and lust until that day comes where I beat you in the same way you beat me? Until that day comes, I will always enjoy bonding with you in battle. Only when I own you hard, can we both be complete and whole not just as rivals, but as friends and much much more. So please, don't leave by my side. I realized that we need each other so very much. So will you please make me yours, as a rival, a sex toy, and a lover?"

"Yes, I will. I will have you all to myself. I will make you mine, in body, in mind, in love, sex and intimacy, and in our careers as Pokemon Trainers. Rest assured my love, I will never leave you alone ever again." said Ransia.

"Oh, that is what I like to hear. We are rivals of lust, love, and pokemon training. Let it be so, Ransia my dearest." replied Reena in ecstatic joy in having made a new rival, friend, and lover.

They finished thier Berry Sandwiches while thier respective Pokemon finished thier Pokemon Food. The two girls packed the rest of thier belongings and recalled thier Pokemon. Then they decided to say goodbye before parting with each other for now, knowing in thier hearts that these two girls will indeed, meet again in the near future.

"So what will you do my dear Reena?" asked Ransia wanting to know where she will be headed.

"I was here in Unova on a vacation tour and decided to travel around here before heading home back to Johto, but now I will stay here and compete for gym badges in Unova and take on the Vertress Conference." replied Reena.

"Oh, ok then, good luck on your new journey. By the way Reena my love?" said Ransia.

"Yes my dearest Ransia?" inquired Reena.

"I know you will win the Unova League Conference Tournament, and when you do, we will battle again, alright?" Ransia said while cooing and flirting.

"We will, but for now it is goodbye. See you soon my love." said Reena.

"Bye my love, til we meet once again." said Ransia. The said thier goodbyes toeach other before Reena walked off into the distant sun still burning ever bright in the afternoon. After she left Ransia then thought to herself. 'Soon my love, we will be together...FOR-EVER...Reena...my love.". She then snapped out of her trance before heading the opposite direction, hoping to gain more victims. Although Reena was very special to her, for Ransia it was still Just Another Day of Winning Sex in a Pokemon Battle.

**Well that was quite a long fic and it took two days to finish. I tried my best to proofread this so if it turns out like my last story, with lots of errors I apologize and may correct them with an update if this fic is popular enough.**

**Now I must say the OCs Lucius and Reena are my own as well, though Reena is more or less based on an NPC character from GSC and its remake HGSS. Even having her outfit based on her HGSS outfit worn by all female Ace Trainers and yes Ransia is can be considered a differently dressed Ace Trainer from Unova, but with a slightly different hair style and different hair color, etc.**

**Please go easy on me as I am still new to this. I will be working on a multi-chaptered project soon as well as non-lemons, I am writing these lemony dark one-shots to relieve my sexual tension, yeah pathetic I know. So please give me constructive criticism and postive feedback. An be sure to favorite my stories if you really like them from now on. And maybe I'll update my fics with error and grammar fixes. Until next time, this is Lord Vorpial**


End file.
